


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by shunkey



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunkey/pseuds/shunkey
Summary: Dreams can reveal subconscious desires in subtle, cryptic ways. But sometimes they're not subtle at all, and to acknowledge them or not is your choice.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to push myself to write. This was jotted very quickly for my standards, I hope I was still able to deliver my idea okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

*****

Cheers erupt from the crowd as the song comes to an end and Kibum and his members stop for just a moment, to recover their breath, before the music starts playing once more and they need to move, move, move.

Kibum is elated. These are the moments he feels the most alive, no time to think, just his body and the beat pounding through his ear monitor. This time in particular, he feels exceptional. He is jumping on stage and at the same time he is jumping between the audience, every drop of sweat on his back feels like the enlightening flow of a waterfall, the screaming voices of the fans like the loud roar of water in his ears. 

Every eye is on him as he confidently walks towards the smaller stage at the centre of the arena, his members behind him. A new song starts. Kibum isn’t sure he knows it, but still he sings every word, his arms and legs hit every beat with perfect timing. And one song becomes two, three, a hundred songs, and he is singing and dancing them all at the same time without question. Today is his best day.

Taemin comes into view as he takes position behind him; the younger man’s body is slightly tanned from all the tourist walking they had been doing on their summer tour, his thin white shirt soaked in sweat is clinging to every muscle of his back. Wait- what is he wearing? Isn’t that one of Taemin’s practice shirts? That’s not something Kibum would have approved for an arena performance… but the more he watches, the less it matters. Taemin’s perfect moves and body look best in flimsy clothing and he’s sure he’s not the only one ogling at the vision.

Taemin’s sexiness is undeniable and it only adds more excitement to Kibum’s performance as he takes a few steps to reach the younger man for their anticipated duo dance break.

The arena is pitch black. The only lights are on the two of them, their bodies moving in perfect unison. They turn around, now mirroring each other, and Kibum can see Taemin’s smokey eyes. Not the ones he’s used to at home. But the eyes of a predator. Kibum is not scared though; he’s a predator too, after all. He knows exactly how Taemin is feeling. The stage is their prey, and they’re working together to shred it to pieces.

The mood of the dance shifts, from powerful hard beats to slower sensual ones. Now they’re meeting each other, hands sliding down each other’s body, every touch sparkling electricity through Kibum’s every muscle.

And suddenly, Taemin's face is close to his. Kibum can not remember if this is part of the choreography, but it doesn’t matter. He can feel the younger’s heavy breath on him before Kibum plunges forward and kisses him.

They kiss as passionately as they were dancing moments before, a slight taste of iron on the tongue as Kibum enjoys the feeling of Taemin’s plump lips on him for the first time. For so long he’s been wondering how they would feel like…

The audience cheers loudly. That’s right, they’re still on stage Kibum remembers, but it doesn’t matter. Let people see the way he can love, the way he can touch Taemin however he wants.

But the lights go off abruptly, they’re in the dark, and Taemin is pushing him against a wall, still kissing him intensely. Taemin’s small hand that was wrapped around his head somewhere then plunges down, sneaking inside Kibum’s pants to wrap around his hardened cock instead.

Taemin pumps him in the most delicious way, his tongue teasing his jaw and neck; Kibum is desperate for release and pushes against Taemin’s hand over and over…

  
  
  
  


A loud thump echoed in the room, and Kibum opened his eyes. It took him only a second of lucidity to realise the position he was in, the dream still vivid in his mind. 

He just had a sex dream featuring Taemin. While sharing a room with Taemin. And he was sporting a massive hard-on, his underwear the only protection from complete exposure thanks to the muggy Japanese summer weather.

Kibum turned his head around carefully. Taemin was crouched by his open luggage on a corner of the room, apparently looking for something among his clothes. So he had been awake. Crap. 

‘Oh, today is so hot!’ Kibum said with a yawn, feigning innocence and sitting up ready to dash to the bathroom.

‘Ah, hyung? I’m sorry, did I wake you up? I made a noise accidentally.’ Taemin said, not turning around from his luggage.

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll just hop in the shower real quick, I can’t stand this stuffiness first thing in the morning. Didn’t I tell you to turn on the ac when you wake up first already?’

‘Ah, yeah... I’m sorry. Take your time.’

Kibum walked quickly to the bathroom. Thankfully Taemin didn’t turn around, too focused on whatever he was doing.

He resumed his fantasies as soon as he hopped in the shower. And if the lingering feeling of Taemin’s lips on his were the reason he came so fast against the shower wall, he would seal this thought in the last drawer of the remotest place of his mind palace.

*****

Kibum came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, ac running, windows wide open, and a slight smell of deodorant -air freshener?- in the air. Taemin was gone, probably to breakfast already, and Kibum started dressing up, immersing his thoughts in the schedules of the day. 

And if during that tour Taemin kept forgetting to turn on the ac in the morning, Kibum blamed that familiar, childish carelessness.


End file.
